Anything For Love
by xlilyuchihax
Summary: Sasuke meets a new girl Lily who is the new head of the Uchiha, will it be love? I think so.
1. Chapter 1

Anything 4 Love

AN: Okie, so I like totally love naruto especially sasuke hes like so kawaii dreamy yum so I decided to write a great fanfiction. I just got my laptop so like I can write 247 like never even sleep pretty cool but school is lik in 2 weeks so I best hury or ill get like nothing written!_ Itadakimasu!_

___Chapter 1 destiny or jus love?_

___The warm sun beat on sasuke's muscular young sholders as he sat on his blue and white chekred picnic blanket and ate some flaming hot cheetos cuz he like totally loved them because they were firy lik he was. Suddenly a girl flew out of the sky like a meter!_

_"__Whered you come from?" sasuke asked as he chomped a cheeto and sprayed da dust like every where (lololololololol so funny!)_

___The girl sat up holding her head from the fall. She was like the most beautiful gurl in the world she had nice shiny hot pink hair that was long and had nice purple bangs and was pretty kawaii n she had the SHANIGAN TOO! OMG WHY DID SHE HAVE THE SHANINGAN? She was wearing a cute pink tank top wit some black skirt n killa boots._

_"__Hey gurl why do you have the sharignin?" Sasuke asked. Instead of answering the girl kissed SASUKE ON THE LIPS WIT DA TUNGSQ!_

_"__I;m your cusin silly!" Sasuke started spitting._

_"__EWWWWWWWWWWWWW cooties we are family u perv!" he cried._

_"__aw its ok I asked my dad cuz he took me 2 see you since he told me all about you n I thought you sounded like a pry cool guy so then he took the plan n I jumped out but nothing happnd because I have ninja skils n he told me its ok if cusins kiss just not sisters and brothers cuz then you get bad children."_

_"__Ok dat makes sum sense!" sasuke said._

_'__is itasan still as cut as he was wen I last saw him wich was last Tuesday wen I found him and we went and had sex?"_

_'__uh I hate that guy don't even talk to me about him. Whats your name anyways?"_

_"__My name is Lily Uchiha the hed of the uchina clan becaue my dad died in a plan crash n that's why I jumped off of it lol."_

_"__Lily do you like the leafs?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed on and twirled it in his fingers._

_"__Why do you ask?" Lily asked._

_"__BECAUSE THIS IS THE VILLAGE IOF THE LEAFS!" Sasuke explaned because he was a pretty smart guy I guess he sems like it on the show anyways._

___Then a kunai shot out n it hit Sasuke n he died._

_"__!" lily creamed._

___Oh man that was too exciting I just couldn't keep writing. But yea I never seen the new naruto shipendip because they moved naruto from cartoon network to Disney on the digital cable n im too por for digital cable! So I right from the series wit sasuke n all my caraters n youll just have to wait and see what happens ok!_


	2. misterys of da heart! real sweet chap

AN: Lol, sorry I no that I said that I would write 247 but I had to go back 2 school shopping and guess what? My mom bought me a sasuke shirt so hes always close to my heart! Lol, anyways, enjoy dis next chap!

Chapter 2: misterys of the heart!

"sasukke!" lily cried silent tears coz she was 2 tough 2 cry loud ones like emotional storys which dis is not! She loked in the bushs n saw…GARA!

"Gara, how cud u kill sasuke even though u said u didn't hate the leafs village any more?" Lily demanded pining his arm 2 a tre wit a throw nife thing.

"Coz I secretly luv u lily and I couldn't let that pretty boy steal u when a real man loves u," gara smiled and began 2 take his cloves off.

"Idk if I can do dis, he was so cool," Lily replied shocked but she was secretly turned on coz he was all muscular n his cock was pretty big.

"cum 2 me n I will show u y everybody loves sex on the beach," gara said.

"No I jus cant do dat 2 sasuke hes my only friend in dis village ill use my power of da water to heal his wombs!" lily cried and rapped water around sasuke n da wounds were fixed jus like she said!

"Well then that bird man can watch as I rap his gf rit in front of his face!" gara laughed evily he was devius. He pulled off lilys shirt so that it ripped n she wanted to cri cuz she had forgotten her bra that day so her chest was exposed! Gara laughed coz she was flat like a guy but den he was on fire!

"Ha u tot that I was still unconshus n I wud let u screw her in front of me! You were rong u foolish panda man n now u shall burn to death!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" gara screamed as he died.

"lol" lily laughed.

"Lily being ded let me see something I love u Lily n I want 2 go out 2 u" sasuke said

"I feel da same way suaske I love u more than my dad who died last chapter n I will help u kill ita-kun even though he is hot u r hotter" lily said n they kissed. But every thing was not as it seemed coz some1 was watching in the bushes!

OMG WHO COULD IT BE IDEK N IM THE AUTOR! But I have 2 go 2 bed coz I have to get up early tom 2 go schedule classes 4 school, im thinking about the AP 1s coz my friends tell me im preey smart but idk well ill write when I get some time.


	3. and den things got crazii

A/N: ok so soz guys forgot about my story because my moms took away mi comps 4 lik a month n then it was so long that I forgot lol so ill make this long and I jus wanna say u people who liv neg comments why not tell me whats rong wit mi story instead of just insulting me I mean my god mi bf wud totally kick your asses in real lif he was mad bc you mad me cut I was deprised because I worked hard on this so pls b nic, k?

Chapter 3 and den things got crazii

"Who is in thos bushs cum out now!" yuri shoted in rage (I changed her name to yri bc my bff Jacqueline in japense told me that's japanse for lily n it sounds cooler im thinking of changing my name from lily to uri to!)

"ye really u perv its not cool 2 b spying on mi lady wen we bouts to get it on!" Sasuke screamed like he was on fire but he wasnt.

"ok you caught me its me!" Naruto shouted and jumped out like a frog on steroids about to b crushed bi a movin bus but then he sidestepped at the last minuto (espanol for min ugh I hat that language but jap was filled!)

"ugh get out of here Naruto u lil troll no one likes u n u look like a porpoise with that ridiculous hair."

"whatevs sasukes only got lik a 2 inch cock n mine is like 22 inches but watevs I knew u liked the gay guys bc u r sleeping wit itachi right now!"

Saske looked over n saw it was tru there was yuri fuckin itachi afr she had promised him she would help kill him!

"You slutty little bitch, I forgive u but only b ur so hot n I always wanted 2 3way wit itachi bc hes hot n muscular n I lied wen I said I wanted 2 kill him I just really wanted 2 hav sex n it wud be hot n steamy." So they had sex n it was hot n they let sakura n ino join in bc the guys thought girls wud make it hotter but then they had neji n deder join in bc the girls wanted more guys but then yuri stoped.

"this is real hot n all n I wanna let us finish but I gota say I did not cum here to hav sex even tho that was also in my mind but that will be after. U see wen I was born they sealed the great water dragon inside me n it gives me tremendous powers but it is also unconrolable so I ned to go to the shrine of seven doors to gain control. Then the dragon will tell us wats goin on bc theres sometin serious I mean like kill the world serious but I can only open the door wit the blod of a virgin!"

"Naruto!" they all screamed bc it was true he was a virgin n like the only 1 in the town bc he was so gross even choki had once scored wit a blind chick btu the blind chick said naurot smelled so she wuldnt put out for him n even cock li had had gat sex wit guii so even wit thos eyebrows he scrored but evreone hated Naruto bc he was a hobo.

"tho dareth notest 2 killeth me!" Naruto shoted n his eyes glowed red lik a demon "I beth da fox of 9 beauthiful tails n I canst noteth alloweth to let this boi be-." The weird fox dud who shows up 2 b lik a dayus x machine in da show n kill ssuke momentum was shot wit 2 shotguns taped 2gether bi neji!

"dat kid was so annoying n I didnt want 2 fight dat fox bc he wuldve bet us 4 sure hes a psycho mofo n he would ruin everythin!"

"god then smear the blood on the doors so that is says wdragon so the dragon nos its under conrol." So they did that n yuri went inside the temple.

"so thou callest me fortheth yuri of the most noble uchina clan but dost thou noest that u are destined to save the world from the impending doom?" the majestic dragon spoke it was white but blu at the same time so it was totally tight it had wings n it was kind og scary but it was trusting wit cat eyes that were wite wit blue rings around the edges.

"u r lik my part demon form u r the dragon but wat is this doom?"

"the beast of the nine lovely tails ist really aliveth n he ist planning our doom of thine world u must kill him u merely gave him more power bc he got a blood transfusion of yon non virgin n now he has the power of not being a loser!"

"GASP!" yuri screamed.

This is not the end! WE MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! Dis chap is dedicated to my man adam if ur reading dis n I know u are then I luv u!


	4. even crazieer! now wit good spelling

A/N: Ok so I figured out why you all were flaming me so badly because I was using notepad to write my stories because it looks cooler and I didn't have spell check. Now I'm using word so it actually spell checks so please don't flame anymore!

Chapter Four now shit really hits the fan

"We will have 1 moth until dad fox strikes!" Itachu screamed at the top of his lugs. We were in my sup stylin' villa data had an ocean Sid view chillin as we waited 4 the attack.

"Cool imam goes outside n look 2 scope the town," I seed n walked outside. When I was outside someone injected me!

"ORCHIMARO U FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed at the tope of my lugs in anger. I was felling dizzy as he ran away cackling n I past out. OH SHIT!

I woke up n walked into the house n looked in the mirror n I screamed! I had cat ears n a cat tail n cat claws n eyes like a cat!

"Orichmaro has injected me wit animal DNA as part of his experiments I am stuck as a cat until I kill him and then steal the cure. I so totally cannot let Sasuke see my like this!" I cried n ran to my rom. I activated the sarningon so that they couldn't see my cat eyes n wore a cute hat like those knitted ones that are kind of lose n it held my ears down so it wasn't like sticking up or anything cuss that would be wired. I put on a jacket n sum jeans were I stuffed my tail and some gloves that covered my hands.

"Hey baby watch u doing so covered up you knows I love to stare at that rocking body of yours," Sasuke moaned seductively.

"Its cold it's like winder or something imp like dying for reels," I fake complained because I was scared that he was going to make me take off my clothes which normally would be hot but I didn't want to be revealed!

"Yea cold my ass bitch it's like 90 degrees, c'mon takes that hat off you look silly." We fought as he struggled to take off my hat he won and my cat ears flew up.

"OMG WAT TH HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Sasuke screamed. I took off the gloves n the jeans so I was just in my jacket, lacy black bra n lacy G-string. My tail waved in the air n I got rid of the shanging so he saw my normally white is with the blue rings were now freaking slit like cats!

"O babii Ur so cute," he said n pet my ears. I purred which I didn't even know I would do.

"Arigato Sasuke kun I was so scarred that you would think I was a freak n break up with me." I shied happy. "Orgimaro did this 2 me so I got to find him n beat the antidote out of him."

"We don't know where he is though what are we going to do?" Sasuke sighed.

"Well find him but I guess I might be a cat for a while, I cried.

"I got an idea lets have some rogue sex that will be hot u can like scratch me n everything!" I was so excited Sasuke was so romantic. So he took off his clothes n I took off my panties but left the jacket on but took off my bran because he said it was hotter n we fucked. I scratched him but not too bad n we drank his blood and it was so sexy n he petted my ears n we enjoyed it so much n I gave him love bites with my fangs but not too bad because I didn't want to leave scars because those are so gross.

"I know what they mean by animal sex now that was wild I loved that!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yea me to lets go see the others." I put my clothes back on but this time since I knew Sasuke didn't care I wore a mini jean skirt with some heels n I wore just my blue jacket with my bra under n I had it unzipped kind of because Sasuke told me it would be hot n he kept kissing me n felling me up n he tried to make me give him head but I see no but then he cried so I did and then we went to the room.

"There is a problem everyone!" everyone looked at me confused because it was not me talking but instead it was really neji, "while you two meandering no it all were busy procreating my gf ton ton was kidnapped!" neji was kind of a nerd because he was smart and always using big words like a no it all n he wore huge glasses but we still liked him because he sold the best coke witch I needed to stay skinny.

"Sorry nerdo I was a cat n we didn't know what to do!"

"Worry about your foolish animalisms after we rescue my norio! (Spanish for gf)"

"Yea k sorry who took her?"

"IT WAS…..GARA N HIS BROS!"

I'm sorry I love cliffies n that was a good one so I guess you'll have to wait. It was great I got to say and I think my spelling is perfect now so please don't hate anymore k thanks I know it's a good story n now that I fixed the spelling no complaints please! 3


	5. miseries of kidnapation

Ok this chap was a bit rushed but I still tink that its prii good.

Chap 5 miseries of kidnapation!

I new it would be up to me to find tan tan who was pretty ugly but she loved neji. I made sure to eat a hawk before we went looked so I could absorb the power of the hawk eyes because hawks have good eyes ansd I was a cat now so I could eat birds. It tasted pretty gross but I got some bbq sauce n it was alright. But I could not do it alone I needed the help of the gratest detective in the world.

"konichiwa erusan domo arigato for coming to help" I said to l he was a detective that had stopped some guy named kilo who had killed some fools and it turned out to be a super hot high school stundent but he was gay and he loved eru and eru loved him to so he let him out of jail if he promised he wood stuop killing fools and he said yes so now they lived together and always had gay sex and l always had to watch him so he was chanined to l right now because he was also a great detective. (lol I think yoi is really hot I love l and light fucking it is so hot lol)

"Cut the crap and tell us what to do" light said he was kind of a doush but he was hot so I forgave him.

"her name is ten ten and she was kidnapped by this fucker that rapped me his name is gara and hes always angry because he lives in the dessert and he always has sand up his ass I hate him and we have to kill him so we need a plane. I explained it was a littly long but they needed the deets if they could do anything.

"ok we need some ak47s and some bom shields these guys are terrorists."

"How can you be sure?" I asked confused.

"because I am from America and we are fighting terrorist who live in the desert therefore being the amazing det I am I have deduced that they must be terorsts!"

"GENIUS!1111111111" I screamed I new it was a smart choice to hire the kilo case solver. "but can we use my dragon powers at all?"

"idk everyone knows that sand it highly flammable and if you use fire it will turn into a big sea of glass and it will be the melty kind to so we will all die."

"so this is a mission for weapons and not ninha?" I deduced because I was pretty smart to.

"exactry therefore we have to go abot this more inteligantly you don't want the girl to die."

Suddenly someone hijacked our screens. I looked and it was neji in his big glasses and he was crying. "I am immensely apologetic that our sitaation has eveled to the pointy that I must engage in fisical altercations because I am a lover of more scholarly pursuits like reading leather bond toms of nolege so I regret to inform you that if you do not save the love of my beloved ten ten then I will be forced to activat a bom that I have transplanted into saskes heart while u neandering neadnerthals were busy verbosing about te situation at hand."

"OMG LETS HURRY GYS!" u screnaed I was so upset. We ran to garas house and shot the bich up.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US GARA HELD US HORSTAGE AND MAD US HIS SEX SLAVES!" sine chick with pigtails I forget her name honestly I think its like maria or something idk sorry ill look it up later I don't have time now though.

"fine go." A cat man his names kankurous came up toe met and started to circle my legs because he was part cat he had ears and eyes like cat and weird face shit I guess like a cat that got in face paint.

"meow you are one fine feline meow lets get toget her and we can have some kittens purrrrr he said trying to be seductive but honestly he was kidn of a loser so I said

"no I am going out with Sasuke and he is super kawaii and I wont cheat on him and you smell like litter boxes abd I am not really a cat I am a girl that oranchimaro turned into a cat."

"fin but I will win your heart yet." He purred and then ran away following his sis. I took out my desert eagle it had one bullet in the chamber so I had to be fast. I shot and the bullit went right through garas huge forehead I had aimed at his tattoo witch was Japanese for hate at least that's what Jacqueline told me so if you lied bitch I swear I will kick your ass for making me look stupid lol jk. Blood exploded all over the wall like a blooming rose and it spelled I will have revenge I can not be killed the fox will rule the world.

"SHIT HE HAS ANOTHER FOLLOWER I SCREAmED AND grabbed tenen before the house exploded because we had planted 9 milloion pounds of c4 in case the bullet missed. But I never miss my dad had traned me to get a marksman award because I had been a police man before I went to konoha because all the uchinas were policemans.

"neji my dearest neji!" tenten huged neji who copped a feel.

"ny deepest apologies yui and co I got immensely frightened by the thought that I would never see my finest muse of beautiful asianic colorings again and I told the smallest of falsehoods to obtaine you assistance never realizing how deeply I could have hurt you Sasuke is safe and so is my dearest felanderer I will assist you in your quest to regain your humanness."

"arigato neji chan eru raito would you care to help me some more and join the ninja team we can even teach you cool ninja moves?" I asked curious.

"we would be honred my lady we have nothing better to do because the kilo case is over. Eru replied but raito looked kind of poed but he agreed to because he loved l and they kissed. It was time for our next mission before we would have to fight and kill Naruto and gaara once and for all. We had to turn me human again!

Sorry I coldnt use spell check I was at my grammas and she has an anchent computer its like windows 95 or something so she doesn't have word just notepad I asked my sister Candace to look over the story but shes kidn of slow she had to drop out of college because she had a kid so shes not as smart as me but shes kind of good at spelling and im not so blame her for my spelling mistakes! Anyway enjoy and hopefully I can update soon and use spellchecker again.


End file.
